


Writer's Block

by Minatu



Series: 30 Day Challenge (Zukka) [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Erotica Author!Zuko, M/M, Not Beta Read, Parallel Windows extra story, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minatu/pseuds/Minatu
Summary: Zuko thinking about his new relationship with Sokka. (Based off same universe as Parallel Windows)
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: 30 Day Challenge (Zukka) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752778
Comments: 6
Kudos: 126





	Writer's Block

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for 350 kudos on [Parallel Windows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346180%22)! I've been struggling with some writer's block, but here it is finally!
> 
> Used the OTP challenge [here](https://otp-imagines-cult.tumblr.com/post/133309701572/30daychallenge1). Day 5: Reminder

Zuko stared at the extra toothbrush in the cup by the sink. He knew who it belonged to, and he liked that it was there. It was like a little reminder of what he had now. Sokka blew through his apartment like a whirlwind, never letting Zuko know when he’d be coming over. A welcome surprise every time. Although, Zuko knew his writing was suffering a bit for it. He was distracted. He was distracted by the little things piling up in his tiny apartment. The deep blue denim of a jacket laying haphazardly over the loveseat that wasn’t his, the cup of coffee, emptied but hadn’t moved from where Sokka had left it in the morning. Zuko felt full for the first time in his life when he looked over each little thing left behind by Sokka.

Zuko forced himself to sit down and stare at the single blinking line in an empty text document. This wasn’t good. He had to write something before he fell out of the algorithm on one of the sites he published on. He could lose so much money if he didn’t publish something for his hungry readers on patreon and in his mailing list. Zuko stared at the line for a moment longer before his eyes drifted back to the jacket that had been left behind. A part of him withered as he considered it, but he sighed, accepting his fate as he stood from the chair again, and not for the first time that day, to pace. 

His self-imposed deadline was catching up on him, and fast. He knew he had to work on something, publish  _ something _ , even if he knew it would be bad. However, all he could think about was Sokka, and something soft just filled his heart, and any attempt at titillating scenes to build up to something he didn’t really want to think about in the same vein as these soft, happy feelings that just spoke of snuggles and early morning grins. Each little reminder swelled up in him, and maybe it was a problem for his writing. Writer’s block dancing on his fingertips, but he wanted to keep seeing them, exactly where they were left. 

Zuko dropped onto the love-seat, running a hand over the jacket gently and careful to not move it. He hesitated as he drew closer to it, slowly pressing his face into the fabric and just breathing. The soft scent of the cologne Sokka used filled his nose along with Sokka’s unique smell, and his heart stirred. Zuko felt safe and warm in this feeling. He sometimes felt afraid of the future, but right now, surrounded by whispers of Sokka’s presence, he was happy.


End file.
